Valentine
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Maka finally feels confident enough to make a move on Soul, but will he find her as irresistible as she finds him? R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Valentine**

"Ughh, another boring day." She sighed as the sun seeped in through her curtains. Her pink room all a glow as she threw the sheets off of her, revealing her large white shirt and slim legs. As she made her bed, she strolled over to her large mirror that hung adjacent to her closet and her door. She pulled her hair up and looked at her figure. She was a pale, average height eighteen year old with dirty blond hair and emerald eyes. She smiled brilliantly as she noticed her curves were finally coming through and her slender, yet toned legs appeared long and perfectly smooth. She put her hands on her hips and noticed she was finally looking her age; her chest even impressed her, for he always especially teased her about it.

"Ha! Today will be the day Maka Albarn!"

She ran into her small closet and removed a pair of turquoise fishnet stockings along with a pair of short, light colored denim shorts with some rips in them. She found a short shirt that was cut in the middle, revealing her stomach. Maka decided that this purple shirt with a heart shaped skull head was just the touch to her punk like appearance. She recently discovered that this style was fun, and made her feel confident. Sure, she didn't always wear her knee high black and purple-laced converse, but today, she'd be adventurous. Once she was dressed, she ran over to her desk with a mirror and began to brush her hair. She put a small turquoise and purple bow on the side of her head and nodded in approval. The final touch were her purple and black headphones that she wore around her neck like a necklace; she hooked them up to her iPhone and was out the door, leading into the living room.

"Hmm, waffles!" She then began to prepare breakfast.

"Uhhhhh! What time is it?"

The lazy and carefree boy looked at his alarm.

"Ten! Already!? Crap!"

The tan boy leapt out of bed, his exposed scared chest gave him the chills. He grit his shark-like teeth together as his white-silver hair stood on end. He ran to put on a simple red shirt, a black leather jacket, black pants, black and red converse, and his black hairband to hold back some of his bangs, exposing his crimson red eyes. He then swung the door open.

"Mmmm, waffles!"

He ran over to his roommate and hugged her.

"Thanks Maka! I'm starving!"

"Oh, you're up, good. Take a seat."

He nodded his head; as he looked her over, he suddenly felt a slight drip of blood emerging from his nostrils.

"B-be right back!"

He quickly ran into the bathroom and shoved his nose full of toilet paper, and came back to the table in the center of the kitchen. Maka looked confused, until she saw the white glimpse of toilet paper sticking out of his nose; she couldn't help but giggle in victory.

"So Soul, you like my outfit?" She cocked her hip towards him and smiled.

"Y-ya. Why?" Soul couldn't help but blush.

"Soul Eater Evans, you better not be getting all lovey-dovey over a flat chested girl like me. Hehe." Maka couldn't help but laugh at her victory, she'd always wanted to make him notice her, and today was the perfect day.

"Shut up! You're not that bad." He looked her over again, and then looked into her eyes. Those emerald eyes that were his weakness, he gave her his devilish grin and began to chuckle as he noticed her cheeks turning a flushed pink.

"Just eat your breakfast before it gets cold." She pouted and looked away.

"Ok! Itadakimasu! Nam! Hey M'ka aren't you gonna eat?"

"Hu? Oh ya, I already ate." She smiled at him.

Soul hated it when he didn't see proven fact whether or not Maka ate something.

"You sure? You don't need to loose any weight Maka, just promise me you'll eat. You're perfect just the way you are." He gave her his crocked smile and continued to eat.

"Huhh, alright, you caught me. I wasn't really hungry, but I could eat something." She smiled at him as she licked her lips. Soul gulped his last piece of waffle as he watched his meister preparing to eat a red apple.

"I love this color. Red, scarlet, . . . crimson." She overly emphasized the word love and looked deep into the apple as she bit into it, causing the juices to flow down her lips and onto her chin. She leaned over and grabbed Soul's napkin, but was surprised at him licking the apple juice off her face instead. Maka instantly froze as her cheeks turned a bright red to match the apple. Soul pulled Maka onto his lap and all she could do was stare into his deep crimson eyes; those eyes that longed for her attention, which he had now.

"Maka . . ." He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You have some apple juice on your face, let me get it." He smirked as he leaned in even closer, until . . .

RING!

"Dang it!" Soul hollered at the phone.

"I'll get it." Maka got up, wiped off the apple juice and frowned as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She answered in a menacing way.

"Ya, what is it Kid?"

"No! Not today! Ya you too, bye." Maka slammed the phone down; Soul squinted at the sight of his furious meister.

"What was that all about?" He asked rather timidly.

"Oh Kid was saying something about how today is unsymmetrical yet symmetrical at the same time. Something like that." Maka waved her hand in the air as to ignore what just happened.

"Huh, sounds like something he would say. Usually I'd ignore it, but his timing, was uncool to say the least."

Maka looked over at the pouting Soul, she walked over, holding her hands behind her back and leaning over him.

"Ya? You think so?" She asked inquiringly.

"Ya. And I was so close." The latter he whispered under his breath.

"Mmm, so Soul what do you want to do today?" Maka was just centimeters away from Soul, trying to get him to look at her again. She reached over and picked up the apple by his hand and slowly bit into it, making sure the juices flowed from her mouth.

"That's it!" Soul pulled her down, threw the apple on the table, and licked the juice off, slowly, lovingly, and very sexually. He heard Maka let out a slight moan of protest that was instinct for her.

"Soul. Don't." She managed to get out after swallowing the piece of apple in her mouth.

He put his lips over hers and whispered.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Every word uttered caused his lips to brush hers; she regrettably shook her head. Soul smiled and pressed his lips against hers; she immediately wrapped her arms around him and began to move in sync with his lips. She turned herself so that her legs were wrapped around him and the chair. Soul was licking her lips again, trying to get every trace of the sweet apple juice off her tender lips. Maka smiled and pulled herself away. Soul was disappointed, but he was soon pleased after Maka leaned back in and licked his lips like a puppy. He began to kiss her lips again, this time begging for entry, Maka allowed their tongues to dance inside her mouth. She felt such a rush when he played with the strings of her shorts with one hand and her hair with the other as his tongue was dancing around in her mouth. They soon realized they were running out of breath, they both pulled apart, panting.

"Wow Maka! Who knew a bookworm knew how to kiss like that." Soul smirked at his love interest.

"Hmmph, with that attitude, you won't be getting very far with these lips. Or the rest of me for that matter."

"Awwww, it was just a joke!"  
"Hehe, I know." She winked at him.

"Not cool Maka." He began to play with the end of her shorts again.

Maka scooted in closer, wrapping her arms around his strong neck.

"So Soul, what do you want to do today?"

"Movie?"

"Ok!" Maka was quite excited about going out together, and Soul was excited that the theater was so dark.

"Soul, this isn't a scary movie right?"

"Of course not, there's some other stuff in it too." He put his arm around his new girlfriend.

"Soul!" She pulled away.

"Shh, it'll be fine, we're in the back anyway, and I'll be here. I'll protect you Maka." He pulled her in close.

"Huhh, fine." She moved in closer; she may as well have been sitting on his lap, but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Instead Soul used his other hand to pull her legs over onto him, as if he was reading her mind.

"Soul." Maka whispered as her face flushed.

"What? It'll be easier to protect you like this."

Maka rolled her eyes as Soul chuckled. The movie started, it was some "original" film about a haunted house and a couple that decided to move in and they wanted to start a family there. Maka almost laughed at how this plot never seemed to die out, yet she yelped at every pop up scene of the invisible killer that lurked in the shadows. And to top it off, it was worse when Soul's finger tips slid up her spine, causing Maka to leave her curled up position and to sit erect, sticking her chest out in Soul's face, who was blushing at her response to his attempts to scare her.

"That's hot Maka." He whispered in her ear, causing Maka to blush ferociously.

"Shut up." She crossed her arms and tried to turn away, but Soul's arm reached over and caused her to lean into him more as his other hand tugged on her legs.

"Can't get out that easily." He chuckled at her frowning face.

The next moment was the hot scene between the newly wed couple, which managed to comfort each other while in this desolate house. Maka's eyes widened, as she saw how the couple wasn't unashamed of their sensual relationship. Maka's legs rubbed together, causing Soul to get a tad bit excited.

"Maka, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Sorry. I guess this movie isn't that bad." Maka blushed.

"Ya? You jealous of how carefree they are hmm? We could be like that." He pulled her in, causing their lips to collide.

"Mmm." Maka tried to control the hot sensation over her body, but rather her cry caused Soul to do the unthinkable. He pushed her down on the seats.

"Soul!" She whispered at him in protest.

"What? We're the only ones back here." He began to kiss her again. Maka couldn't resist his succulent lips.

"Mmmm." Maka felt herself melt under his touch, she was pleased at his movements and couldn't help but let out small cries of satisfaction. Luckily their timing was perfect, no one noticed due to the current scene that ironically lasted long enough for Maka and Soul to have some fun. As the scene ended, Soul and Maka sat up, Maka's hair was a mess, and Soul's headband was crocked, his shirt tangled and he wore a pleased smirk on his face. Maka laughed at her headphones that were now on back words. She looked over at Soul, and they both laughed, Maka fixed Soul's headband and his shirt, as Soul fixed Maka's hair and headphones.

"Thanks." They both whispered in unison. Maka leaned over onto Soul's shoulder, as he pulled her legs in closer to him. She smiled at him and whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day Soul."

"Happy Valentine's Day love." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Now that was a GREAT movie!" Soul stretched out his arms, pulling Maka over to him.

"Ya? I guess it was, I never expected the neighbor to be the killer." She smiled and pulled Soul's arm tighter and held onto his dangling hand. They walked over to his bike, Soul hopped on and started the bike up as he offered Maka a hand, and she accepted it and jumped on the bike.

"Home sweet home!" Soul hollered as he kicked the door open as he carried Maka over his shoulder into his room, slamming the front door, locking it, along with his door.

"Hey! Wait a minute, I didn't agree to this!" Maka was yelling in protest and blushing.

"Nope, too late, you already said it!"

"It was a joke."

"Hmm, well from what I remember I asked you how this day could get any better, and you remember what you said?"

"Ya, sex." Maka frowned at her ironic joke.

"Bingo, shouldn't have said it Maka." He plopped her onto the bed, she lay there on her back as he hovered over her, looking lustfully into her eyes and looking over her body.

"Hmphh. I just can't do it." Soul sat up and crossed his arms.

"What?" Maka was thoroughly confused.

"I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to." He looked down at her, a little disappointed but earnest.

"Ya? You sure? Because as soon as you look at me with those crimson eyes I melt, and when your lips touch mine, anything you want, I want it too." Maka sat up and held his hand as she looked down.

"But Soul, I have to be honest. I'm not ready." She was ashamed but proud that she stood by her morals.

"That's ok, I don't think I am either. It's a serious commitment, and it's not cool to just take advantage of some hot girl sitting next to you, on your bed."

Maka giggled, reached over and kissed him.

"Thank you. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh ya, what?" Soul smiled up at her.

"I'll be right back." Maka ran into the kitchen and brought back a heart shaped box.

"Happy Valentine's Day my love." Maka and Soul blushed at that word: love. The one thing they haven't admitted to one another yet.

"Thanks love." He opened it and found chocolate covered strawberries, his favorite sweet treat.

"Wow! These look great thanks." He gave her a hug followed by a nice kiss.

"Mmm, I'm glad you like it."  
"I have something for you too Maka." Soul pulled out a small box from his drawer.

"Aww thanks." She opened it and revealed a thin chain with a heart locked, inside a small photo of the two of them when they first met six years ago, and on the other side a small photo of her parents.

"Hmm, sweet. I love it, but weird combo don't you think?"  
"Ya, but doesn't every heart have the most important people inside it? You know someone you constantly think about." Soul nudged her.

"Hehe, ya I get what you're saying. Hey, wanna share some strawberries?" Maka reached over and plopped in one of the strawberries in her mouth, leaning over to Soul. Her mouth was beginning to water at the large strawberry in her mouth.

"Sure." Soul kept his eyes focused on her as he leaned in and bit the other half, they chewed and swallowed the delectable treat.

"That was good." Maka smiled, revealing some parts of the treat on her face.

"Ya, but I know something even better." He jumped on her, causing her to fall back on his bed. He dove into her mouth and devoured it.

"Mmmm, So'l!" Maka felt her body tense as she instantly wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into her. Soul rubbed on her as she began to let out moans of pleasure as the heat began rising.

"Ahh, Soul! Don't, maybe we should do this some other time." Maka got up and pushed Soul off her.

"Sorry Maka, you just make me lose control." He rubbed the back of his head, a little ashamed.

"It's ok, I take it as a compliment. But I would like to go change, I'll meet you back here?"

Soul nodded, she kissed him one more time before she walked out.

"Huhh." Soul sighed as he threw himself on the bed. _Darn! I messed it up! I can't help that I'm a guy and I have instincts! _Soul got up and changed into his pajamas, simple black and red-checkered pants. He shot up when he heard his door creek open. Maka walked in in all her glory, she was wearing her white shirt.

"M-Maka, what's t-that?" _Now I'm in trouble!_

"Hmm, oh this?" She picked up the shirt, exposing her small spandex turquoise shorts.

"It's my pajamas, is there something wrong? I can go change."

"No, it's just, um different." He rubbed his arm in discomfort.

"Well I didn't want to get any of my other close dirty with the strawberries and chocolate, so I put on this old shirt. Papa gave it to me actually."

"Hmm, want more strawberries?"

"Ya!" Maka closed the door as she ran over and jumped onto his bed, causing her shirt to give rise slightly.

"Shinigami help me!" He whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Maka giggled as she put another strawberry in her mouth.

"Oh nothing." _This must be payback for all those Blair moments._

"Mmm, Soul, you gotta try this one!" She gestured him to walk over to her.

"Mmmm, Soul! Not there!" Maka giggled at Soul's tickling sensations.

"What not here?" Soul began to tickle Maka's stomach under the covers.

"You promised!"

"I don't remember promising not to tickle you if you slept here."

"Well you said you'd behave."

"I am Maka, I could not behave if you want." He began to nibble on her neck.

"Hmm, hey! Hehe!" Maka squirmed under his touch.

"Hey Maka." Soul finally sounded serious.

"Ya?"  
"I . . . love you." Soul rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you too." Maka smiled as she kissed his forehead.

"Now, more strawberries my love?"

"Sure!" Maka opened her mouth as Soul plopped another strawberry into her mouth, refusing to let go of the other end until their lips met. Time and time again they'd kiss and tickle each other, but the remainder of the night was all cuddling and snuggling. Soul respected Maka, sure he loved to make her mad, but he did love her, and wanted to be with her always. And with that thought in mind he fell asleep, keeping her close to him.

"Uggghh, morning already!" Soul was groggily opening his eyes when he caught sight of Maka. Her shirt was intertwined around her, causing her spandex to be in full view and her shirt was wrapped tightly around her chest and waist, one hand was near her face just resting and the other near her bare stomach.

Gush!

"Dang it!" Soul sprang up and ran to the bathroom.

"Hmm? Soul?"

"Sorry Maka." Soul walked back in with tissue shoved up his nose. Maka couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend's appearance.

"Hehe, awww sorry love. Didn't mean to start the day like that."

"It's ok, you're worth it."

"Awww, come here!" Maka stretched out her arms and Soul, very manly, skipped over to his lover and gave her a good squeeze, until their chests met.

Gush!

"Dang it!"


End file.
